Cinta Kesatria Hawa
by Cinerraria
Summary: Pada akhirnya, batas pengawal adalah posisi yang mampu Sakura gapai demi mengejar pangerannya. { Kingdom!AU }


**Judul: Cinta Kesatria hawa**

Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Tidak ada keuntungan bersifat materi yang saya peroleh dari fanfiksi ini

.

Kingdom!AU/Hurt/Comfort

.

sudah dipublish di wattpad dengan judul sama

.

selamat membaca!

.

* * *

"Bulan bersinar lebih terang, kali ini," perempuan itu menyeletuk. Purnama bundar menatap mereka dari singgasananya di angkasa. Sinar benderang membungkus tubuh sang dewi malam, menyebar ke segala ruang, menembus celah reranting. Dedaunan melambai-lambai, memuja sosok rembulan seolah pahlawan penyingkap kegelapan.

"Tetapi ada yang jauh lebih bersinar dari bulan, kali ini," si lelaki menimpali.

Sang dara mengerutkan dahi, menyiratkan sebuah tanya.

"Itu wajahmu," ujar sang lelaki tanpa mengendurkan raut wajahnya yang menurut gadis di samping sungguh-sungguh datar, tanpa emosi.

Mendengar itu, mata Sakura sedikit membola, tetapi ia tidak terkejut.

Sakura bingung, jika kata-kata itu menyiratkan rayuan, mengapa diucapkan tanpa tanda-tanda laiknya orang yang sedang kasmaran?

Jika Sakura adalah gadis biasa, mungkin rona merah lah yang kini merambat di pipi. Disertai jawaban yang diucap dengan tergagap, meleleh oleh gombalan murahan sang lelaki.

Pun, suasana tidak mendukung Sakura untuk menyatakan balasan yang sepadan, maupun tertawa mencemooh lelucon yang menurutnya konyol. Maka gadis prajurit itu hanya bungkam. Ulasan senyum kecil dikembangkan.

Sebuah senyuman pahit.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama mengetahui, pada akhirnya, batas pengawal adalah posisi yang mampu Sakura gapai demi mengejar pangerannya; Sasuke-nya yang esok akan melangsungkan pesta pernikahan dengan Tuan Puteri dari negeri seberang.

"Malam ini mengingatkanku pada malam dari lima belas tahun lalu."

Mereka tengah duduk bersisian. Danau beriak tenang memantulkan sinar sang purnama, mencipta ilusi jalan menuju dunia lain. Andaikan delusi itu benar, maka Sakura tidak akan ragu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk bangkit lalu menyeberangi mangata, melarikan diri dari kekejaman dunia nyata.

"Aku si gadis miskin, yang bodohnya tidak tahu menahu bahwa anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya kali itu merupakan pangeran kerajaan."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Miris sekaligus ironis. Memori otaknya menjelajah fragmen yang tersimpan dari lima belas tahun lalu. Seperti belum lama ini terjadi. Pertemuan dengan bocah tersesat di tepi hutan tempat gubuk reotnya dahulu berada.

" _Hn_. Dan kau baru mengetahuinya saat pertemuan kedua di pasar ikan itu."

Sakura teringat, kala itu hari baik. Uang dalam kantong kumalnya bertambah dan ia ingin membeli seekor ikan. Tetapi yang ditemukan di pasar kota lebih dari yang diharapkan.

Bocah yang beberapa minggu lalu terdampar di depan pintu rumah Sakura dengan tubuh koyak moyak, kini lewat di depan hidungnya, gagah di atas punggung kuda.

Di antara kerumunan warga yang mengelu-elukan nama putera bangsawan, Sakura terpana, lantas tertawa kaku. Seingatnya, tidak ada hal yang ditinggalkan bocah yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu selain ucapan terima kasih dengan raut wajah datar.

Hal yang membuat Sakura menggerutu adalah ketika ditanya dari mana asalnya, jawaban bocah itu selalu melencang dari pertanyaan, disertai seringai mengejek yang menyebalkan.

Dan Sakura semakin menggeram, ketika tatapan bocah di atas punggung kuda bertemu dengannya, yang ia dapatkan ialah mata obsidian yang diputar, berpaling darinya seolah tak mengenal.

"Dan sampai di sini lah batas perjuanganku demi mengejarmu."

Tetapi dari sana lah Sakura bermimpi.

Sakura bertekad akan meraih tangan bocah itu, mengadu nasib dari gadis penunggu hutan menjadi prajurit kerajaan.

Entah hal apa yang mendorongnya mengambil keputusan berisiko ini. (Padahal, banyak yang telah berjuang mendahuluinya, tetapi hingga saat itu belum ada satupun wanita yang berhasil menjebol tembok-tembok tirani dengan lelaki sebagai penguasa utama.) Selain karena sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuat malam-malam Sakura berdebar, ketika otaknya tengah menyusun rencana demi memuluskan mimpi, yang terlintas di benak kemudian adalah padang bunga dengan Sasuke yang telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda berdiri di tengah-tengahnya, tersenyum lembut dengan cara yang belum pernah Sakura lihat, seraya mengulurkan tangan, dan disambutlah tangan besar itu dengan tangan kecil yang tidak lain adalah milik Sakura sendiri.

Lalu, Sakura terbangun dan mendapati langit-langit rumbia di gubuk kecilnya, bukanlah langit biru yang baru saja menaunginya bersama sang pemuda di padang bunga.

"Kamu bodoh, Sakura."

"Memang, bodoh sekali aku ini, ya?" tanyanya secara retoris.

Bodoh karena sampai sekarang pun, setelah perjuangan panjang berurai darah dan air mata, mimpi tetaplah menjadi mimpi. "Tetapi yang duduk di sampingku lebih bodoh lagi, kukira." Dan melalui sindirannya, Sakura berharap respon tertentu.

Hening tidak ada jawaban. Sakura pun meluncurkan tanya lagi "kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Sasuke- _kun?"_ Ia sungguh berharap suatu afirmasi.

Namun, pertanyaannya malah terdengar menyedihkan. Memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain mengekori kemudi yang disetir oleh para pendahulu dan pembesar istana?

Sesudah beberapa detik tenggelam dalam hening, Sasuke menegaskan, "tidak ada yang salah, begitupun dengan pilihanku." Dari tadi, kata-katanya seolah tanpa beban, seperti tak peduli, jika sejatinya, yang tersakiti bukan hanya Sakura tetapi dirinya juga. "Ayo persiapkan dirimu, _pengawal_. Kau harus memastikan pestaku besok bebas gangguan." Lagi, Sasuke menekankan kata _pengawal_ tanpa perasaan.

Ironis. Pikir Sakura. Padahal, di tangan dialah kendali Negara akan berpindah nanti. Tetapi Sakura bahkan terlalu takut untuk memotivasi sang lelaki tentang kewajiban sejati bagi pewaris takhta. Memang siapa dia? Hanya prajurit wanita miskin yang sedikit beruntung memperoleh preservasi istana.

Melalui ekor mata, Sakura melihat Sasuke bangkit. Entah apa yang disembunyikan di balik wajah kaku itu, Sakura sungguh ingin tahu.

Suara langkah sepatu dihentakkan lalu tepukan halus pada punggung kuda, meyakinkan Sakura akan apa yang berikutnya dilakukan. Padahal, beberapa menit lalu mereka baru saja memenuhi janji bertemu.

Sakura menerawang lurus ke depan. Kirikan jangkrik di sekeliling dan auman burung hantu di kejauhan bagai melodi penghibur satu-satu yang dimiliki.

Derap langkah kaki kuda berikutnya seperti ganti perpisahan yang tak sempat terucap. Kali ini, bukan debaran hangat yang Sakura rasakan, melainkan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk hingga ulu hati.

Sakura melemparkan kerikil. Riak kecil air terbentuk di muka danau. Bayangan bulan bergoyang.

Katanya, kalau kau gundah, lemparkanlah batu atau apapun ke dalam air. Sensasi ringan dan lepas dari masalah akan kau dapatkan setelahnya.

Namun, Sakura tidak merasakan apapun selain beban di pundak yang bertambah berat.

Sakura pantang menangis. Ada banyak yang lebih layak dilakukan dari sekadar meratap karena patah hati.

Ada sebongkah batu besar di belakang. Tetapi Sakura urung mengangkatnya. Bukan karena ia tidak punya kekuatan. Begini-begini, Sakura ialah prajurit wanita pertama di kerajaan. Sakura jadi menyayangkan seluruh wanita yang luput menghadiri 'hari besar' istana versi dirinya.

Waktu itu, Sakura akhirnya terkekeh puas sembari berdiri angkuh di depan hidung Jenderal Besar Istana yang begitu memuja-muja dominasi patriarki. Sekarang, di bawah kaki wanita penakluk pertama ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibanggakan si Tua Sombong. Ia kalah telak oleh perempuan yang selama ini dianggapnya rendah dan lemah.

Sakura pun belum lupa dengan senyum tipis Sasuke di hari peresmian sebagai prajurit wanita pertama. Senyuman yang mampu memicu debaran menyenangkan di dada sekaligus menyulut rona merah terpulas di wajahnya.

Berita 'kemenangan' Sakura menyebar sekejap mata hingga pelosok kerajaan.

Di sela-sela keriuhan yang berasal dari para wanita yang bersorak untuk Sakura, pandangan mereka bertemu dalam sesaat, saling mengunci satu sama lain. Ada kebanggaan tersirat yang tertangkap dari tatapan Sasuke padanya. Dan Sakura seakan melihat padang bunga menjelma nyata di sekelilngnya, memisahkan mereka berdua dari hiruk pikuk dunia, untuk saling melemparkan kata-kata melalui kontak mata.

Tetapi kini, tidak ada lagi bunga-bunga. Tidak ada tatapan lembut dan senyuman menawan. Yang tersisa hanya keremangan angin malam yang menusuk-nusuk dan kesendirian yang menyakitkan.

Mungkin, selama ini Sakura salah mengartikan tatapan dan senyuman pria itu, sehingga harapannya terlampau tinggi melambung.

Sakura menendang-nendang batu besar. Tidak peduli ujung sepatunya akan koyak hingga menyebabkan jemari kaki lecet dengan kuku-kuku terkelupas. Sakura berharap, kenangan manis yang berubah pahit itu ikut terkelupas dari ingatannya.

Napas Sakura terengah. Bulir-bulir peluh berjatuhan di pelipis, segera terhapus oleh angin malam. Andai menghapus perasaan sama mudahnya dengan mengusap keringat, tentu akan menyenangkan.

Batu bergeser seinci dari tempat semula.

Tubuh Sakura merosot. Kepala bersandar pada cadas batu. Ia kira, mentalnya sama kuat dengan batu itu.

Sakura berhenti menendangi batu, berniat menghemat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke cemas jika besok kedapatan absen dari lingkar pengawalan pesta. Kelelahan akibat mengangkat batu, rasanya terlalu konyol untuk menjadi alasan.

Sakura termenung. Bertanya-tanya apakah cinta memang serumit ini? Apa arti cinta hanya terbatas nafsu ingin memiliki? Bukankah ada banyak jenis cinta di antara warna-warni dunia?

Jika tekad seorang prajurit untuk melindungi tuannya saja tidak cukup untuk disebut cinta. Maka kini, sebagai manifestasi rasa cinta, Sakura lah yang akan memulai; berdiri di sisi Sasuke, melindunginya, menyerahkan hidup dan mati untuknya.

Wajah gadis prajurit berbinar. Sakura melompat bangkit. Ia tahu sekarang, mungkin alasan Sasuke bersikap demikian adalah untuk membuat cinta mereka abadi tanpa garis mati, bahkan melebihi batas-batas cinta kasih pria itu dengan calon _Puteri Perebut Takhta_ -nya nanti.

* * *

A/N:

Meskipun endingnya tidak happy, tapi saya ingin pembaca melihat dari sudut pandang lain dan tidak terpaku dengan ending, dan semoga pesan-pesan moral yang ada di sini tersampaikan dengan tepat.


End file.
